Simba's Life
by Nala's Best Friend
Summary: A short story about Simba met a new girl, he was falling in love with her. After a while, his parents told him that he was betrothed to nala but he don't know how to choose...
1. Simba's future girlfriendmate

It was a bright sunny day, Simba the Prince of Pridelands was awaken. Beside him was his mother and father,the ruler of the Pridelands. He get out off the den and went to the edge of the Priderock. The sun was rising,"Now that the sun has risen, I will now go and find a friend that will go hungry on adventures," Simba thought. Then, Simba run all the way to the Water Hole.

* * *

TRK...TRK...TRK...

Simba have finally reach the Water Hole. There was a lot of other animal there like, zebras, lions, giraffes, and others...

"Wow! Today sure got a lot of animals around here. Now, I better find a friend,"Simba thought again.

Simba stand on a rock near the Water Hole,he is trying to find a friend.(Or should I say Two)  
After a while, Simba saw a girl with cream colour fur and light creamy gold pelt. Simba go near her and asked her name by introducing himself "Hi, I am Prince Simba and What's your name?" Simba asked nicely.

"My Name is Sophy and it's a pleasure to meet you, your majesty." Sophy reply.

"Just call me Simba, are you looking for a friend because I am," Simba asked.

"Ok, I would love to, do you hunger for adventure," Sophy asked.

"Yes!?"Simba reply while thinking suspiciously.

"I finally found the one I'm looking for,"Sophy said excitedly.

"Do you wanna play 'tag',"Sophy asked.

"Of Course!" Simba reply.

The cubs went to play till Dawn. They were playing hapier than anyone in the world. They went back to the Priderock because they don't want their parents to be was already falling in love with her by the look of his face, He found the one who he is looking for and a soon-be-queen.

Simba still don't know something, and that's Nala, Sarafina parents were planing to betrothed them. His Parents don't want him to know because they want to keep it secretly.

* * *

And this is the first chapter


	2. The first adventure part 1

**Hey are you guys ready for chapter two and chapter three  
This is the chapter that Simba and Sophy will have their first adventure.  
Wish you all enjoy this chapter and the next.**

* * *

The next morning,  
Simba waked up early. Simba was thinking about where is Sophy. Simba was walking pass a lot of lioness in the den. At the end of the den is where Sophy and her mother sleep everyday. He found Sophy at the end of the den.

"Hey, Sophy wake up." Simba whispering to Sophy. Not wanting to wake other lioness up.  
"Eeer... ,Hi Simba," Sophy replied quietly.  
"Do you want to go down to the Water Hole?" Simba whispered.  
"Yea, let's go there now," Sophy replied quietly.

They were walking pass all the lioness soundly so they wouldn't wake them up.

"Phew, we didn't wake other lioness up or they will be mad because they didn't have enough of their 'beauty sleep'"Simba said.  
"Yea, do you want to race down to the Water Hole," Sophy asked.  
"Catch you later!" Simba yelled. He is already half way through.  
"Hey, you cheated!"Sophy replied loudly.

They both then race down to the Water Hole.

* * *

"I win!" Sophy said happily.  
"It is hard to beat you," Simba said looking tired.  
"I can run as fast as a cheetah," Sophy said.  
"You sure can," Simba replied.  
"Hey, let's get a drink, I am so thirsty." Sophy said.  
"Yeah, me too," Simba replied.

They take a drink under the big shady tree so they can rest over there.

"Hey, where do you think we are going on our first adventure," Sophy said while thinking where they could go.  
"Let's think for a while Okay" Simba reply

They both think for a while and rest under the big shady tree... It took them an hour to think about where they should go for now.

"Hey, how about the Elephant Graveyard,"Simba said.  
"Yea, that's sound like fun," Sophy replied happily.  
"If we want to go there we must get going before it get's dark,"Simba said.  
"Why, are you afraid of the dark?"Sophy asked curiosly.  
"No, of course not." Simba replied.  
"Then why would you don't want to go when it is late?" Sophy asked.  
"Because I don't want my parents to get worry about me." Simba replied.  
"Yeah, me too."Sophy said after she thinks about her mother would panic and find her till the end of the world.  
"Race ya!" Simba shout out loudly.  
"Hey, you did that again!"Sophy also shouting out loudly.

Both of them raced to the Elephant Graveyard

* * *

"I win this time," Simba said happily  
"You cheated!"Sophy replied looking not really happy about losing the race  
"Hey, but I beat you this time" Simba said.  
"Now let's get back to our adventure,"Sophy said  
"Ya," Simba replied.

They both played tag in the Elephant Graveyard but suddenly they heard a voice

"He! He! He! He! He! He! He! He! He! He!..."?shouting crazily

* * *

**Wow that was interesting, I bet you know what is going to happen next after this.  
But this is just part 1 of this chapter.  
If you liked it keep on reading the next chapter.**

**Bye...For now  
" HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!..."**


End file.
